This invention pertains to drilling jigs and, more particularly is concerned with drilling jigs adapted for holding cutting chips and other drilling debris.
Drilling jigs are commonly used in shops and in the field to align a bit during drilling operations. In their simplest form, a pre-drilled sheet is secured in position on the workpiece and used to guide the cutting bit. In any drilling operation, chips or other debris from the cut material are generated. It is known in the art to use a simple cup about the bit to contain such chips and debris. Such cups are held by hand to the drilling surface and do not serve to align the bit, but indeed make visual positioning more difficult.